Vision of the World
by Shadowy-Past
Summary: A hedgehog falls from the sky and is somehow connected to the Chaos Emeralds and what are the Chaos Feathers?What does it have to do with Shadow?
1. The Robed Man

Hello!!!! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

_Red...pink...blue...yellow...white...black..._

_What color do you see the world?_

_Are you free? Happy? Empty? Or maybe a bit of everything._

_Which path will you take?_

On a darkest night a lone hedgehog walked on the streets of Station Square. There were only street lamps to provide light while everything else is darkness. The black hedgehog moved so silently through the street. He was so well hidden in the shadows that anyone could mistake him ever being there.

Shadow the Hedgehog surveyed the street as he walked past expecting an attack. In no time at all Shadow was lost in his thoughts when a voice broke through.

"What color do you see the world?"

Shadow turned around and there stood a robed man.

"What?" asked Shadow coldly.

"I said what color do you see the world as?"

"I don't have time to answer pointless questions," and walked away instantly.

"Are you alone? Empty? Did you lose someone dear to you?

When the sentence was finished Shadow slowly turned around and faced the robed man.

"Are you angry? Sad? Or have you forgiven those people?

Visions started to flash in Shadow's mind. Visions of a young girl with blond hair, sky blue eyes and wearing a elegant blue dress. She was on the floor reaching for Shadow in pain. Shadow was suddenly inside a capsule looking straight at the girl.

"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me...for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy."

The girl was suffering as she said those words.

"Let them live for their dreams. Shadow I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world."

Shadow was just standing there watching the poor girl. He knew and she knew that she doesn't have much time to live.

"Sayonara...Shadow the Hedgehog..."

As she said finished those words she touched the controls and Shadow was falling, falling into the depths of space. The darkness swallowed him and all his surroundings.

"Well?

The visions faded away and he was standing in the middle of the street again.

"Well?" repeated the robed man.

Shadow snapped out of his dream world and was back in reality. He stared blankly at the man and realized he had asked him a question.

Have you forgiven those people? That was the question whom the man asked.

"I don't know..."answered Shadow.

At that moment a scream was heard. It sounded like a scream of a woman.

Shadow turned his head towards the scream. A fire started burning and got bigger and bigger. In no time at all, the whole house was burning.

Shadow turned back to the robed man only to find him disappeared.

Everyone was woken up by the scream and was running towards the house with buckets of water. Soon more people came. A screeching cry was heard; a child was still in the house trapped. Nobody did anything properly they all knew that nothing can be done to the trapped child.

A blue blur caught Shadow's eye when he was just about to walk away. It ran to the house and leaped right in. After about 5 seconds it leaped back outside carrying the small child. The blue blur stopped in front of the mother of the child he was carrying and gave him to her.

"Hey! It's Sonic!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog saved the child!'

People surrounded him giving him praises and many thanks for his heroic actions.

"Humph, the faker," Shadow mumbled.

Shadow turned a corner when he heard a shout.

"HEY!"

Shadow looked all around him not finding anyone in site and then he looked up. Something was falling from the sky and landed right on top of him.

"Ouch, that was very painful," the mysterious thing said.

Shadow looked at what had fallen on him and saw a female silver hedgehog with blood-red eyes.

"Get off me and who the hell are you?" snapped Shadow.

The silver Hedgehog moved from Shadow and stood up.

"Sorry"

"Oh, who're you?" asked the hedgehog.

"I'm Shadow and you haven't answered my question yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't said who I was yet."

Shadow arched an elbow and stared at her.

"My name is Phoenix and I'm from Angel Island."

Good? Okay? Bad?

Please R&R


	2. Do You Know Angel Island?

Hi again!!

This time I'll try to make my story a bit longer. Okay?

"Phoenix the beautiful silver hedgehog from Angel Island," Phoenix said in a sarcastic voice.

A cool breeze blew past them.

"Or you can just call me Phoenix."

Shadow arched an eyebrow, slowly standing up and turning away from the silver hedgehog.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! And don't you give me that look! Hey, come back!" yelled Phoenix.

Shadow stopped walking and turned back to Phoenix with piercing eyes. This made Phoenix quickly look away, almost in fear. By this, Shadow was quite amused. He then grinned and gave a tiny chuckle. Phoenix was very confessed by this; with Shadow having an expressionless face when he first walked away then glaring at her and now he was grinning as though all this was some kind of joke. But of course Phoenix didn't find this funny; actually she has no idea what all this was about, the Shadow grinning thing.

"Yeah...um...so...where am I anyway?" asked Phoenix trying to break the silence.

"You do know that you look totally pathetic standing there with that idiotic expression", said Shadow and giving it a little chuckle.

"So, well...at least I'm not standing there grinning at something that's not even funny", Phoenix snapped back at Shadow.

This annoyed Shadow a bit and stopped grinning and gave Phoenix a piercing glare again.

"Um...where am I?" Phoenix asked again.

"You're in Station Square," answered Shadow and then walked off.

"Station Square? Never heard of it. Is Station Square like a really big city?" asked Phoenix not realizing Shadow wasn't there anymore.

Phoenix suddenly found her self alone in the middle of the street and she had no idea what and where she was to go. So she decided to find someone and get that someone to help her out.

A blue feathered bird landed on top of a beautiful planted tree looking down at a red echidna.

Knuckles the Echidna was doing his usual thing: guarding the Master Emerald. He was lying down under the shade of a tree; relaxing. Relaxing was actually the only thing he needed to do since Eggman stayed low for a pretty long time properly planning a new scheme.

Knuckles looked up to the sky and the clouds and wandered when Eggman is about to strike. That's when he noticed a big dust ball slowly landing on the tips of his nose. This made Knuckles sneeze and the dust ball landed on his stomach. He looked at the dust only to find that it wasn't a dust; it was a feather of some sort. He closely examined the feather; the feather was white with a plain black pattern. It looked a bit different than your normal average feather. It was about the size of a sparrow (it's a bird) which should make the feather came from something quite large, and it's shaped kind of like a Christmas tree; wide from the bottom and getting to a point at the top.

Knuckles quite liked the design on the feather and decided to keep it. He took out a plain purple box with gold outlines and put the feather into it. He didn't know why he wanted to keep the feather, not because it was just pretty but he just knew he had to keep it, he didn't know why but he just knew.

Phoenix was wandering through Station Square asking everybody in sight.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to Angel Island?" asked Phoenix politely.

"Angel Island? What's that?"

Excuse me sir, how do I get to Angel Island?" asked Phoenix.

"I'm sorry, but I have never even heard of a place called Angel Island."

"It's okay." Phoenix answered back.

"S'cuse me, do you know a place called Angel Island?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Why doesn't anyone know about Angel Island?" Phoenix spoke to her self.

She was frustrated. Frustrated, tired and hungry. She couldn't stand it much longer. She felt like ripping her fur out and stomp and jump on something. She picked up a beautiful flower and jumped and stomped on it; but managed to calm her self before she pulled her fur out. She sat down on the side of the stairs and put her two hands under her chin thinking.

"Young lady are you alright? You look tired, is there anything I can do?"

Phoenix tilted her head up and looked at who was talking. An old man was standing in front of her holding out his hand towards her.

"Um, yeah, would you happen to know a place called Angel Island?" Phoenix asked looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of it?" the old man answered back.

After hearing that Phoenix let out a groan of 'awwwwwwwwww.'

"But is there anything else you would like to know?" quickly asked the old man.

Phoenix thought for a while and remembered something.

"Yeah, have you seen a black hedgehog with his quills at the end sticking up with crimson colored eyes?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, I happened to see him this morning. He was heading towards the forest." The old man said.

"Really? Thanks a lot sir!" Phoenix said happily.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And which way to the forest sir?" Phoenix asked.

"Just keep heading north and you'll eventually find it."

"Okay, see you!"

Off went Phoenix happily heading north. She forgot she was even tired or hungry. She was glad to hear an answer after a long hard day.

"So...she he's as well? Figures, she always gets in the way. I'll just have to get rid of her won't we, Hail?"

"This will be very entertaining, Hel."

Was it longer than my first chapter?

Please R&R

Thank you


End file.
